poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
El Materdor/Transcript
This is how El Materdor goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's adventures of A Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales Meg, Lightning, Mater and the gang pass a bulldozer field Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Meg. Bulldozers. Meg Griffin: Yeah, they're meant to ressemble actual bulls. Mater: Yup. Them look just like the ones I used to fight. Meg Griffin: intrigued Really? Lightning McQueen: What? Mater: Yes, friends. I was a famous bulldozer fighter in Spain. to the past Mater: voice They call me. El Materdor. Materdor stands in the middle of the ring Tia and Mia: Senior Materdor. winks an eye that make the twins giggle. Mater turns to see a bulldozer. Mater pulls out a red cape which the bulldozer charges at. Mater moves out of the way El Materdor: Olay. Crowd: Olé! bulldozer charges at the cape. Mater dodges again El Materdor: Ole. Crowd: Ole! bulldozer readies to charge and Materdor makes kissing noises then the Buldozer charges. Mater twirls and the Buldozer falls to one side Crowd: Ole! El Materdor: Ole! bulldozer charges at Mater, this time, he is bulldozing him Tia and Mia: Aye, aye, aye! gets burred then two halfs of the poster lands on the pile of dirt and the red cape lands on the dirt as the bell tolls Baby car: off screen Matau T. Monkey: Spanish How easily can a bulldozer kill a tow truck? Tia and Mia: crying the cape got grabs by someone. Mater comes out of the dirt Bertram T. Monkey: He's alive. Tia and Mia: El Materdor! tosses his hood off and growls. The crowd cheers as Mater and the Bulldozer start to circle around the arena El Materdor: growls Bulldozer: growls stop and the Buldozer hits the ground and the two doors open to reveal two more Bulldozers. Mater goes backwards and the bulldozers follow the crowd say "Ole" when one of them hits a wall them three of them charge at Mater then he jumps and lands on the shovles El Materdor: Ole! Crowd: Ole. and Mia watch Tia and Mia: Ole! Bravo, Materdor. tosses some roses and Mater catches one. Then the bulldozers surround Mater Mater: narrating So, there I was, surrounded. Bulldozers all around me. to the present Lightning McQueen: What did you do? Ryan F-Freeman: By gosh, McQueen. You remember. You was there too. to the past, McQueen is now next to Mater and wearing the same black hat and golden and red paint Lighting McQueen: What? Bulldozers: in anger El Materdor: They sure like that fancy red paint job of yours. bulldozers chase McQueen while the crowd says Ole. Back to the present Lightning McQueen: Mater. That did not happen. Ryan F-Freeman: whispering Then, I suggest tellIng that to those bulldozers. bulldozers from the field surround them and chase McQueen away. Mia and Tia come out from behind Mater and the others as they watch them chase McQueen Tia and Mia: Senor Mater. Mater: Senoritas. on a black hat and hooks them up Ole. Sci-Ryan: Well, Odette. I hope McQueen will be ok. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts